The Next Sherlock
by Shadowstar13
Summary: Oriana Celesse is the modern day female reincarnation of the famous Sherlock Holmes. Cornelia is the great-granddaugther of Dr. John Watson. She just graduated medical school with her doctor's degree and is looking for a flat. She moves in with Oriana, and her life from there, becomes just as interesting as her great-grandfather's. But, something is different. Cornelia has a secret


Becoming Flatmates

Oriana Celesse POV

I was in the lab testing a new type of tobacco ash. The police had a suspicion that powdered opium was part of the cigarette, and since I currently didn't have a case, I told them I would check it out for them.

I was working as fast as the testing machines would let me. Those things make me so cross. They're old and slow and needed to be replaced. I could figure out a simple case before I could one result out of the.

I stood waiting for the DNA results from some plant matter, and drummed my fingernails against the counter. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. One male, one female. The male was Lestrade, the police captain. His footsteps were very unique. Clipped, uniform, and heavy with a slight limp on the left leg from a shoot out accident several years ago. Maybe he was bringing me a new client. The female was a medical student, I could tell. The sound of her footsteps seemed comfortable walked down the halls of a medical laboratory. She was hesitant though, she wasn't sure why she was being led here. She wasn't a client then. Lestrade and the girl were walking close together, too close to just be aquantencis. I do remember Lestrade saying something about a girlfriend once, but why would he be bringing her to meet me? Let's see, medical student just graduated. I said I was looking for a new flatmate to help me pay the rent. He wanted his girlfriend to move in with me? We'll see what she's like first. The door opened and Lestrade strode in, trailing behind was a short girl, with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair.

"Lestrade! What brings you here?" I asked shaking his hand.

"Celesse, good to see you again. How are you coming along with the new tobacco ash? Find anything illegal yet?"

"Not yet. These stupid machines are slow and stubborn. However, I do believe you when you suspect opium powder to be a culprit. And don't call me Celesse. My name is Oriana. Speaking of names, who is this?" I gestured to the ginger girl.

"This is Cornelia Watson. She just graduated from..."

"Medical school, I know," I interrupted.

"With a doctor's degree," Lestrade finished. "How did you know she was in medical school/"

"I could hear her footsteps coming down the hallway. She was comfortable in a medical lab such as this. Plus, doctors have a certain type of clipped fast walk. Almost like a soldier except with a more normal rhythm."

"Cornelia is looking for a flat," Lestrade pointed out the obvious.

"I figured as much." Just then, the DNA tester dinged with my result. "Aw, that would be mine." I jumped over to the machine and grabbed the results. "I have to be off and do some more research in narcotics," I walked quickly to the door.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Cornelia called after me. Before leaving I poked my head back around the door.

"Oriana Celesse. Tomorrow, 10:00. 221b Baker Street. I'll see you there." I gave her a wink and bolted out the door. As I sauntered down the hallway, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Cornelia's face. She would be there tomorrow. I was sure of it. As I headed towards narcotics, I got a glimpse of a dark figure in the corner of my eye.

* * *

Cornelia POV

"Um. What was that all about?"

"Don't worry, she's always like that. Sometimes she's worse. Sometimes, not even human. She'll be a difficult flatmate, but I think you'll manage.

"What does she do for a living?"

"Detective. London's best actually. She's not part of the police however. she says."

"Huh."

"Say, do you wanna go out for a cup of tea or something? Grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah, sure," I said, still dazed from my encounter with Oriana.

* * *

10:00 sharp I was standing in front of a small sweet shop with an apartment up above. 221b Baker Street. But for a while there was no sign of Oriana Celesse, until about 10:30.

"Aww, Dr. Watson. I'm glad you're here," Oriana called, getting out of a black car. "Sorry for being late. I was on a case and the police were being difficult. Again." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's perfectly alright. This is the flat then?" I nodded towards the building.

"Yup. 221b Baker Street. The landlady is Mrs. Hudson. I've been living here for a while already. The rent is getting a bit much for me to pay for myself," she explained and led me into the sweet shop. In the back there was a staircase up to the apartment.

"How large is the flat?"

"Two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a sitting room with a fantastic fireplace."

"What's the rent?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"£100 a month. Not too bad, but with my job, it gets a little tight. I assume Lestrade told you about my detective agency."

"He told me you were London's best detective, and you're sometimes known The Detective."

"Modesty. The police just don't have it. They try to turn people into heroes, but heroes don't exist, and even if they did, I certainly wouldn't be one of them. But if you listen to Lestrade, I'm the savior of London." Oriana rolled her eyes again.

"Oriana? Who are you talking too? Do you have a new client?" I heard a lady call from down the stairs.

"I found a flatmate! Put on some tea as I show her the flat," Oriana called back. "That's Mrs. Hudson. Very nice little old lady. I love old ladies. Much better than any security cameras. Plus they'll make you tea. Come along." Oriana opened a door at the top of the staircase and we walked into the flat.

221b wasn't too large, but at the same time, not too cramped either. It was cluttered however. There was a chemistry lab set up on the kitchen table and newspapers and books spread throughout the living room. There was a telescope at one of the two windows that looked out onto Baker Street. A large fireplace with an ornate wood mantel. On it, were more books, a lamp and a skull.

"What's the skull for? Or where is it from?" I asked casually, trying to hide my disgust.

"Oh, that's Maverick. I got him an old friend who happens to be a mortician. I don't always have people to talk too, and Maverick never judges me."

"I see. Where is the second bedroom?" I changed the subject.

"Right this way," Oriana led me to a small bedroom down a hallway from the living room. The walls were a deep blue, and the bed coverings were about the same color. There was a small closet in the corner.

"This will be perfect. It's bigger than the dorm I've been staying in. I'm willing to be your flatmate," I announced. Oriana gave me a great big smile, which I returned.

"I can straighten things up a little."

"No, no. It's fine. I don't mind," I waved Oriana off.

* * *

Oriana POV

I was surprised when Cornelia agreed to be my house mate. Many people had taken only one look at the flat and left. However, I could shake the feeling of irony. The great-granddaughter of Dr. John Watson becoming my flatmate. I hoped that Cornelia would be able to handle my insanity.

I slowly began to gather up some of the newspapers and books. I put them in semi-organized piles along the wall.

"Cleaning up for your new flatmate, I see," Mrs. Hudson said, coming into the room with some tea.

"Yes. She's moving in tomorrow. Sit down, Mrs. Hudson and have tea with me," I said pouring the tea into two of the teacups.

"Thank you, Oriana. I've been in need of a good tea break. 2 sugars please. Are you going out tonight?" I handed her the cup of tea.

"No, I don't think so. My London Girls can wait till tomorrow night. I have a lot of cleaning to do."

"Alright. Do you want my help?"

"I thought you said you weren't my house maid," I smirked. Mrs. Hudson sighed and shrugged.

"I'll grab the vacuum cleaner," she sighed, getting up.

"Thank you!" I called after her. She just waved her hand to tell me off.

* * *

Cornelia POV

Early the next morning I found myself again at 221b Baker Street with my little suitcase of clothing and other personal items. I walked up the stairs and entered the flat. Oriana was standing at the window with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I straightened things up a little. It really was getting out of hand. I haven't had a case in a couple weeks and I've gotten extremely bored," Oriana said, turning sharply towards me. I looked around the flat, seeing all the books and newspapers in neat little piles along the walls. The floor had been vacuumed, and everything dusted. The chemistry lab was spotless.

"Wow. You didn't have too, really," I stammered.

"Actually, I did. I want to make a good impression on my new flatmate, and possibly any client I may have. Do you want me to make you some tea or coffee while you get settled in?"

"No, I'm fine. I had some coffee before I left."

"Alright. Welcome officially to 221b," Oriana smiled at me. I returned the smile and headed into my room and closed the door. As I put my clothes away I heard talking coming from the living room. All I head was Oriana's voice, however. She must talk to herself, I thought. I didn't really care. I saw a potential friend in her, so whatever her quirks were, they were all fine.

"Hey, Cornelia, may I ask you something?" Oriana asked, poking her head into my room.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you and Lestrade… together?" Oriana questioned.

"Well, kind of. We go on dates every once in a while. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I had a deduction and I wanted to confirm it."

"How did you guess we were dating?" I asked Oriana with curiosity.

"When you two were walking down the hall yesterday. You were walking close together, too close to be just acquaintances. Plus Lestrade is a very fast walker. He slowed down his walk so not to rush you. He doesn't do that for just anyone."

"That's brilliant!"

"What?"

"Your deductions. How do you do that?"

"Oh, well it actually quite simple once you know how to do it. I've known Lestrade for a long time, so I know how he walks. Picking out those slight changes is the important part."

"But, how do you know everything?"

"I don't know, I notice."

"Were you and Lestrade together at one point?" I asked, cautiously.

"No. That' s not really my area. I study people, and the different kinds of people. Certain types of people walk a certain way like I said with the doctors yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Can I ask, if you have a boyfriend?"

"Like I said, that's not really my area."

"Oh…" I thought for a moment. "Oh. Do you have a girlfriend then? Which is fine by the way."

"I know its fine. No, I don't have a girlfriend. I used too, but not anymore. Now, I consider myself married to my work and I don't have time for such material things like that."

"I see. Well, I better finish up in here." I pointed to my suitcase, which was still half full.

"Of course. Take your time. I recently just got a new book about spotting the differences between genuine and fake accents, so I'll be in the living room reading if you need me."

"Okay."

"Oh, by the way, how bout grabbing some lunch at 12? I know a great little café down the street. They make the best peppermint tea in all of London, besides Mrs. Hudson's of course."

"Sure. That sounds nice."

"Alright. It's a date then," Oriana winked at me before closing the door.

"Wait, I'm not going to be your date!" I called after her. "Oriana? Oh, never mind." I shrugged. I heard her laughing to herself through the closed door.


End file.
